Wolf, Rabbit, and Carrot
by Iztha
Summary: Kelinci adalah makhluk yang tidak bisa jauh dari kasih sayang, terutama bila musim kawin datang. Namun, Naruto adalah seekor kelinci yang berbeda. Ia tidak masalah untuk melakukan segalanya sendirian, sekalipun itu artinya ia harus sendirian saat musim kawin menyerang. Tapi semua itu berubah, Naruto yang awalnya melawan kodrat, kedatangan seekor serigala yang seenaknya sendiri.


**WARNING : YAOI, BOYXBOY, TOP!SASUXBOTTOM!NARU, WOLFXRABBIT.**

Kelinci adalah salah satu makhluk hidup yang masuk dalam kategori tak dapat bertahan hidup bila merasakan perasaan kesepian. Dikatakan bahwa bila seekor kelinci tidak diberikan kasih sayang yang cukup mereka akan merasa sedih dan tertekan, lalu tak lama kemudian hewan menggemaskan tersebut akan mati.

Namun sepertinya hal ini tidak berlaku untuk segala makhluk hidup bernama kelinci. Nyatanya, ada seekor kelinci pirang yang bersikeras untuk hidup mandiri, tak bergantung pada kodratnya yang mengatakan bahwa kelinci tak dapat hidup bila merasakan kesepian.

Ya, Naruto bukan lah seekor kelinci yang lemah dan butuh dikasihani. Baginya bila ia mengikuti kalimat tersebut sama saja dengan makhluk lemah yang tak bisa apa-apa. Kelinci dengan bola mata biru indah itu sudah terbiasa merasa kesepian, sejak ia terlahir di dunia ia memang sudah sendirian tanpa orang tua. Induknya tak dapat melanjutkan hidup setelah melahirkannya, jangan tanya tentang ayahnya, ia sama sekali tak tahu. Mungkin ayahnya mencari indukan baru untuk dibuahi dan membuat keluarga baru, entah, ia tidak tahu dan sama sekali tidak peduli.

Teman-temannya selalu menganggap dirinya aneh karena sikap mandirinya tersebut. Bukan berarti kelinci lainnya tidak mandiri, hanya saja mereka terlalu memegang motto 'Kau kesepian, kau mati' dan itu membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya kesal.

Ketika para kelinci yang lainnya saling bantu membantu dalam hal mengumpulkan persediaan makanan sebelum musim dingin, Naruto lebih memilih mencari makanannya sendiri. Tidak ingin merepotkan kelinci lainnya.

Tak lain halnya ketika musim kawin para kelinci datang. Naruto mengabaikan teman-temannya yang sibuk mengejar incaran mereka, kelinci yang satu ini lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di tempat tinggalnya. Menahan birahi yang meluap-luap, tidak ingin bersanggama dengan kelinci yang salah. Baginya hal seperti bersanggama haruslah dilakukan bersama pasangan yang saling mencintai, bukan hanya karena nafsu.

Suatu hari temannya bertanya, "Mengapa kau selalu bersikap mandiri? Tidak kah kau membutuhkan kasih sayang, terutama ketika musim kawin?"

"Aku tidak butuh hal seperti itu," sanggahnya sambil memilah wortel-wortel yang baru saja ia dapat "lagipula aku tidak ingin merepotkan yang lainnya."

Temannya menggeleng, sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Naruto "Tapi itu sudah kodrat kita kan. Suatu hari kau pasti akan membutuhkan yang lainnya dan jujur saja sebenarnya aku penasaran bagaimana caramu melewati musim kawin tanpa melakukan seks."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tanpa berniat menjawab rasa penasaran sang teman, bangkit dan berjalan pergi menuju tempat tinggalnya.

'Ya, itu karena aku bisa melakukannya tanpa harus meminta bantuan makhluk hidup yang lainnya.'

Naruto, kelinci pirang, tersenyum dan mengeratkan pegangannya pada keranjang berisikan penuh oleh wortel besar yang segar.

 **Wolf, Rabbit, and Carrot**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **NARUTO-Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Wolf, Rabbit, and Carrot-Iztha**

 **Cover-Kagamiyoneko**

Musim kawin

Musim dimana semua hewan akan mulai mencari pasangan untuk bersenggama, untuk membuahi dan dibuahi. Musim dimana semua hewan akan saling memancing perhatian lawannya dengan cara apapun.

Sama halnya dengan kelinci. Pada musim kawin mereka akan segera mencari pasangan untuk bersanggamah, menyalurkan segala gairah ke dalam kegiatan panas. Pada dasarnya kelinci yang dirawat oleh manusia tidak akan dapat mengejar kelinci incarannya, mereka hanya akan menunggingkan ekornya ke atas dan digerak-gerakkan untuk menarik perhatian sang incaran, pertanda mereka sudah tiba di masa reproduksi. Kelinci piaraan tidaklah terbiasa seperti kelinci yang hidup di alam bebas. Kelinci-kelinci yang terlahir di alam bebas akan lebih agresif dalam mengejar incarannya untuk melakukan perkawinan.

Namun, sekali lagi, Naruto bukanlah kelinci yang akan melakukan apa yang dilakukan oleh kelinci pada umumnya. Bila teman-temannya mulai melakukan hal yang biasa para kelinci lakukan di musim kawin, ia akan memilih untuk masuk ke tempat tinggalnya, mengucilkan diri dengan yang lainnya dan menunggu hingga musim kawin itu reda.

Sama halnya seperti yang ia lakukan saat ini, tidur terlentang di atas alas yang terbuat dari dedaunan kering. Keranjang yang selalu berisikan wortel kini kosong, membiarkan isinya berserakan dimana-mana.

"Nngh.." lenguhnya, memiringkan tubuh berusaha untuk menenangkan birahinya yang mulai meluap-luap

Ia benar-benar tidak menyukai musim kawin, membuatnya jadi merasa aneh dan tak bisa bersikap seperti biasanya. Ia merasa tersiksa, apapun yang ia lakukan tidak mampu mengurangi rasa panas yang dideritanya—kecuali satu hal, satu hal yang ia yakin dapat mengurangi penderitaannya di musim ini.

Iris birunya menatap wortel-wortel yang berserakan di depannya. Ludahnya dengan susah payah ia telan, keringat mengucur dari tubuhnya. Tangan kiri yang gemetar perlahan menggapai salah satu wortel terdekat.

Jemari-jemarinya dengan perlahan menyusuri tekstur wortel hasil panennya. Tampak segar dan penuh, membuatnya kesusahan menelan ludah. Wortel berukuran besar berwarna oranye, ia yakin wortel ini memiliki rasa yang lezat.

Naruto mendekatkan wortel itu ke wajahnya. Bibir ranumnya terbuka, memberi jalan keluar untuk lidahnya muncul ke permukaan. Lidah dengan air liur yang membuat bibirnya tampak berkilau itu ia julurkan, bersiap untuk melahan sayuran di genggamannya.

"Mmh.." lagi, ia melenguh kala merasakan panas yang semakin merambat ke segala area tubuhnya

Tangan yang bergemetar tetap memegang wortel yang kini mulai ia telusuri dengan lidahnya. Tekstur wortel yang khas dengan perlahan ia jelajahi, membasahi segala area wortel dengan air liurnya yang sudah menetes melewati dagu Naruto. Membasahi rerumputan kering yang selama ini ia jadikan alas untuk tidur.

Sebuah senyum terpasang di wajah merahnya, tampak puas dengan hasil kerjanya dalam membasahi wortel. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, Naruto mulai memasukan ujung bagian bawah wortel ke dalam gua mulutnya yang hangat, mendorong masuk hingga hanya menyisakan dedaunan wortel di hadapan bibir.

Tangan kanan yang sejak awal menganggur di atas perutnya ia gerakan untuk menuruni daerah tersebut. Bergerak dengan terburu-buru menuju anggota tubuh yang kini tengah berdiri tegak menjulang. Dengan cekatan ia mainkan tangannya tesebut di kejantanannya, berharap semua ini akan segera selesai dan ia dapat tidur dengan tenang.

"Hhhngh..." ia tarik keluar sang wortel yang makin basah diselimuti air liur, setelah itu dimasukannya lagi

Naruto melakukannya berulang-ulang hingga merasa bosan dengan kegiatannya. Iris biru menatap tajam kepada wortel, seakan menyalahkan sayuran tersebut karena rasa panas yang bukannya segera mereda malah makin menjadi.

"Sial," umpatan lolos dari bibirnya yang kini terasa kosong

Tubuhnya masih tetap bergemetar hebat, begitu pula dengan suhu tubuhnya yang belum juga mereda. Kerutan di dahi terpampang jelas di wajahnya, Naruto merasa bingung.

'Bukankah biasanya melakukan hal ini saja sudah cukup?'

Kesal bukan main, pasalnya setiap musim kawin datang Naruto akan melakukan hal ini. Mengambil sebuah wortel yang menurutnya cukup besar dan bermain dengan bahan makanan tersebut sambil memberi service pada daerah kemaluannya tersebut. Namun, sepertinya kali ini cara tesebut tidak berhasil dengan lancar. Biasanya ia akan merasa sudah cukup puas bila ia berhasil mengeluarkan spermanya, tetapi sekarang ia bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan precum, kejantanannya hanya berdiri tegak dan memerah.

Kepala dengan helai-helai pirang diacaknya kasar, melampiaskan rasa frustasi disana. Kelinci pirang itu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang kini harus ia lakukan. Apakah takdir tengah menghukumnya karena telah melawan kodratnya sebagai seekor kelinci yang tidak dapat hidup tanpa pasangan?

'Tapi bukan kah selama ini tidak masalah?'

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Tidak, dirinya tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja, mungkin saja dirinya tidak dapat mengeluarkan sperma karena kurang niat dalam memanjakan kejantanannya. Ya, pasti itu alasannya.

Dengan semangat yang kembali membara, ia arahkan tangannya pada penis yang masih berdiri tegak, memainkan ibu jarinya di kepala penis. Tangan yang masih mengenggam wortel ia arahkan melewati belahan paha mulusnya, menggesek-gesekkan ujung bagian bawah wortel pada pintu masuk lubang anus kemerahan miliknya.

"Ahh...ssh..."

Bola kembar kini ia jamah dengan harapan mempercepat keluarnya cairan sperma, meninggalkan batang penis yang belum juga menyerah untuk tetap bangun. Wortel yang dimainkannya pun kini mulai memasuki tubuhnya melalui lubang anus, medorongnya perlahan hingga setengah tubuh wortel berhasil memasukinya.

"Sial, uhh...kenapa ti—dak...ah...segera kelua—"

Ucapan bercampur desahan terhenti, tak lama tergantikan oleh lenguhan keras tanda ia baru saja sampai pada puncak orgasme. Tangannya terkulai di tempat mereka berada, satu di atas kejantanannya dan satunya berada di antara belahan paha. Nafas tersengal-sengal setelah merasakan kenikmatan yang membuncah untuk beberapa saat.

Naruto dapat bernafas lega, setidaknya ia baru saja mengalami orgasme meski panas pada tubuhnya belum menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Suaramu teriakan seperti betina saja." hembusan nafas yang tidak ia sadari terasa berada tepat di belakang daun telinganya

Dengan kilat ia tolehkan kepalanya, membuat wajah dengan keringat berhadapan langsung dengan wajah putih mulus milik makhluk yang kini tengah menatapnya lapar. Jarak di antara keduanya hampir tidak ada, membuat punggung Naruto merasakan suhu hangat dari tubuh di belakangnya.

"Siapa kau?!" teriaknya gelagapan

Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia mencoba untuk melepaskan gairahnya di musim kawin tiba-tiba muncul makhluk tampan yang seenaknya masuk ke tempat tinggalnya. Tunggu! Baru saja dia berpikir bahwa makhluk tidak sopan itu memiliki wajah tampan?!

"Aku?" alis hitam terangkat, sebuah seringai mengganti raut wajah datar makhluk tersebut "Tidak perlu khawatir, aku hanyalah seekor serigala yang kebetulan lewat."

Remasan pelan terasa pada bola kembar miliknya, memberi sensasi nikmat pada sekujur tubuhnya. Naruto hendak berkata kasar kepada serigala di belakangnya, namun hal itu terhenti ketika kedua bibir saling bersatu, menghapus segala jarak yang tersisa.

"Lagipula, siapa aku yang bisa menolak membantu seekor kelinci yang tengah kesusahan?"

Serigala jantan di belakangnya perlahan membalikan tubuh hangat Naruto, menghadapkan iris biru lautnya pada sepasang langit malam yang menjadi bola mata. Tangan yang tak berhenti memanjakan bola kembarnya itu kini menarik tangan Naruto yang masih tetap di atas batang kejantanan, mengajak untuk bermain bersama. Cumbuan di bibirnya semakin mengganas, menginvasi mulut hangatnya tanpa ampun. Serigala ini, serigala yang bahkan ia sama sekali tidak kenal, membuatnya melambung tinggi hanya dengan sebuah ciuman.

'Tunggu! Benar, aku sama sekali tidak mengenal serigala ini!'

Pernyataan tersebut menamparnya keras, membuat ia kembali sadar pada realita bahwa Naruto bukanlah kelinci yang membutuhkan bantuan makhluk lain untuk melewati musim kawin. Kelinci dengan surai pirang ini menutup kedua kelopak matanya, mengumpulkan pengendalian diri yang sempat lepas dari genggamannya.

 **DUG!**

Penuh perasaan diarahkan lututnya untuk bertemu sapa dengan perut sexy sang serigala, menyadarkan bahwa serigala ini sama sekali tidak menggunakan atasan apapun untuk menutupi tubuh indahnya. Hanya sehelai celana berwarna hitam selutut yang menutupi daerah bawah tubuhnya, dengan susah payah Naruto meneguk lidah, dan tonjolan besar di selangkangan.

"A-aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk menyentuhku sembarangan, serigala brengsek!"

Surai hitam jatuh menutupi wajah yang tertunduk karena menahan sakit akibat serangan sang kelinci. Tak lama kemudian suara geraman khas serigala terdengar dari bibir yang menampilkan gigi tajam bergemeretak. Telinga kelinci milik Naruto bergerak sedikit, pertanda ia merasa tak nyaman dengan suasana yang dihadapi.

"Kelinci keras kepala."

Hanya tiga kata dalam satu kalimat pendek, namun Naruto bisa merasakan perasaaan tidak enak. Tubuh yang berbalut bulu dan renda bangkit, bersiap memasang kuda-kuda jika sang serigala hendak menerkamnya kembali.

"Pergi kau dari tempat tinggalku!" Naruto membentak ketika sang serigala bangkit mendekatinya

Serigala dengan seringai di hadapannya, mengapit sang kelinci di antara dirinya dan dinding. Berbisik pelan tepat di depan bibir sang mangsa.

"Begitukah caramu berterima kasih ketika ada yang ingin membantumu melewati masa kawin?"

Naruto membeku, iris birunya melirik jatuh ke bawah, melihat tangan besar sudah kembali menggerayangi tubuhnya perlahan. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk menemukan cara agar bisa kabur dari terkaman sang serigala yang tidak ia ketahui namanya.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menjawab?" jilatan di telinga ia rasakan di akhir pertanyaan sang serigala "Meski begitu kuharap kau masih bisa meneriakan namaku."

Serigala bajingan! Ia tidak sudi meneriakan nama makhluk mesum di depannya itu, lagipula dirinya tidak tahu nama sang serigala.

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Naruto, sang serigala berkata "Namaku Sasuke."

Rambut pirangnya di jambak ke belakang, lidah basah terasa menjelajahi leher jenjangnya. Naruto memberontak, mencoba menendang perut sang serigala bernama Sasuke itu namun di tahan oleh tangan besar.

Lidah basah yang menjelajahi lehernya itu semakin lama semakin naik, menyesap segala rasa yang ada di leher dan dagunya. Kegiatan tersebut tidak berhenti meski sang pemilik lidah menemukan bibir mangsanya, dengan ganas lidah itu mencoba masuk ke dalamnya.

Naruto yang memang sejak lahir sudah keras kepala, tidak memberi akses dan menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menghadang Sasuke. Bukannya menyerah, serigala dengan iris hitam itu malah menyeringai senang mendapati mangsa yang keras kepala seperti kelinci di depannya itu.

Masih berusaha menghalangi lidah Sasuke, Naruto tidak menyadari bila tangan yang sejak tadi menggenggam helai-helai rambutnya mulai turun, meraba lekuk tubuh bagian belakangnya.

"Hyaah!" teriaknya kala merasakan remasan kasar pada salah satu bongkahan pantatnya

Tidak membuang kesempatan, lidah Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Naruto. Gigi-gigi diabsen, bagian atas rongga mulut tak terhindar dari lidahnya, lidah sang lawan pun turut disapa dengan sensual.

Tangan yang baru saja meremas pantat sang kelinci kembali meremas-remas, tidak sekeras sebelumnya, sambil mencari sebuah lubang yang nanti akan membuat mereka merasakan kenikmatan.

Kelinci yang terhimpit di antara tembok dan dada bidang terlihat kesusahan bergerak, sesekali telinganya bergerak-gerak. Suhu tubuh yang tadi sempat menurun kini kembali memanas, membuatnya merasa kehilangan akal sehat, seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk melakukan apapun agar suhunya kembali normal. Tangannya yang menganggur sejak tadi mulai digerakan, meraba perut dengan lekukan sexy menuju ke dada bidang pejantan yang hendak memakannya.

"Hn? Ingin ikut bermain?" serigala di depannya itu bertanya dengan nada kemenangan, tangan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menggerayangi sang kelinci kini kembali bergerak untuk menggenggam salah satu tangan Naruto, mengarahkannya pada kejantanan mereka yang saling beradu

"Sshh.."

Secara spontan Naruto menggosok-gosokkan telapak tangannya pada kedua kepala penis miliknya dan Sasuke, tidak hanya itu, ia berusaha menggesekkan batang penisnya pada batang penis di depannya. Mencari kenikmatan yang tanpa sadar selama ini ia sangat butuhkan.

Persetan dengan motto hidupnya, ia benar-benar butuh serigala ini untuk terlepas dari siksaan suhu tubuh yang memanas. Bila memperbolehkan serigala ini untuk bersanggamah dengannya sekali saja adalah cara untuk melepaskannya dari siksa musim kawin, Naruto akan menyetujuinya.

'Hanya sekali kan? Dan aku tidak mungkin hamil karena aku jantan. Tidak akan ada yang rugi disini.'

Suara berat Sasuke menyadarkannya dari lamunan "Hei, tak akan kubiarkan dirimu memikirkan hal lain ketika kita akan bersetubuh."

Gigitan di bahu dapat dirasakannya saat sang rambut hitam selesai berbicara. Tersentak, Naruto berteriak. Menunjukkan gairah yang meluap-luap, ia kembali mencapai 'puncak'.

"Kau orgasme hanya karena gigitanku?" seringai terpampang jelas di wajah menyebalkan itu, Naruto sangat ingin menghajarnya

Sasuke menarikan lidahnya di atas bekas gigitannya, tangannya yang menganggur ia gunakan untuk mendorong masuk wortel yang sempat terlupakan keberadaannya. Mendorong wortel hingga benar-benar masuk dan hanya menyisakan dedaunannya di luar belahan pantat Naruto.

"Ahh...hh..Sasuke.."

Tidak berhenti, Sasuke mencoba mendorongnya lebih, penasaran apakah Naruto masih bisa menampung wortel besar dan panjang itu sepenuhnya. Hingga tiba-tiba ditariknya kasar daun sang wortel, tak berselang waktu lama, kembali ia masukkan dalam satu kali hentak. Teriakan nyaring Naruto dapat didengar, kelinci tersebut merasakan ujung wortel menusuk telak sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya, sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya melambung tinggi ke surga duniawi.

Tubuh yang bergetar akan kenikmatan menjauh, membuat alis Sasuke mengkerut bingung. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah bengkak, merasa tidak nyaman karena harus menghentikan perlakuan Sasuke yang dapat membuatnya kembali mencapai puncak klimaks.

'Tapi rasanya ini salah,' batinnya tidak nyaman, ia berjalan pelan melewati Sasuke, mengabaikan wortel yang masih tertancap di anusnya

Kepala pirang menunduk ke bawah, mengerutkan alisnya bingung, perlahan ia mendudukkan diri dengan kedua lutut sebagai tumpuan, tangannya menyusul menjadi tumpuan berikutnya. Disuguhkan kedua bongkahan pantat pada Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak berhenti memandang gerak-geriknya, menggoyang-goyangkan pantat seakan meminta Sasuke untuk menjamah

"Ah..." iris gelap milik Sasuke memandang Naruto mengerti, dengan sekali gerakan ia tarik wortel yang masih diapit oleh pantat sang kelinci "Kau membuatku tidak dapat mengontrol diri, kelinci."

"Na...ruto..hh."

Sasuke menjilat tengkuk lehernya, menggigit-gigit pelan tanpa meninggalkan bekas "Naruto, hm."

Naruto bergetar mendapati namanya disuarakan oleh suara berat di belakangnya. Makin menunggingkan pantatnya, ekor Naruto begerak-gerak tak sabaran. Lubangnya membutuhkan pengganjal yang lebih besar dan panjang dari sang wortel sahabat 'bermain'.

"Tak sabaran, hm?" Sasuke menyeringai, menciumi pantat yang disuguhkan kepadanya "Kau ingin anak berapa? Mari berharap spermaku bisa membuahimu."

Kelinci pirang mendorongkan pantatnya ke wajah Sasuke ketika merasa ada sesuatu yan lunak dan basah memasukinya "A..ahh..ku ini laki-lakihhh..nghh.."

Benda lunak tersebut makin menerobos masuk, menjelajahi lubang yang hanya pernah dimasuki oleh jemari Naruto dan wortel. Tidak, dirinya memang merasa nikmat, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ada rasa mengganjal di dirinya.

'Kurang, aku butuh lebih!' batinnya, pantat semakin di dorong ke belakang "Sa-sukeehh...le-lebih.."

Benda lunak berjalan mundur untuk keluar dari dalam tubuhnya "Lebih? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu? Katakanlah."

Naruto berdecak sebal. Seenaknya saja serigala itu hendak menyetubuhinya, sekarang ia malah memerintah Naruto untuk memohon.

Enak saja.

Merengut kesal, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya ke belakang, menarik sesuatu di antara selangkangan sang serigala. Sejak kapan serigala itu melepas celana? Ia sendiri tak tahu. Benda yang menegang di genggaman tangannya diarahkan langsung pada pintu masuk lubangnya, menggesek-megesekkan ujung benda hingga terasa basah.

Kelinci yang selama ini melawan kodratnya menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Hari ini ia akan bermain dengan benda lain selain wortel-wortel kesayangan, benda yang ia tahu akan memberikan kenimkatan lebih padanya.

Dalam sekali tarikan, ia buat kepala sang benda besar memasukinya "Ukhh..."

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran." Sasuke yang sejak tadi diam memperhatikan tungkah laku kelinci di bawahnya itu mendengus. Salah satu tangannya mengusap pinggang Naruto, mencoba membantu meredakan sakit yang kelinci dapatkan

Sasuke menggerakan pinggulnya, mendorong masuk penis yang baru saja si kelinci paksa untuk masuk ke dalam lubang anus. Dapat dirasakan urat urat rektum yang memijat kejantanannya, berusaha membuatnya untuk segera meraih puncak orgasme.

Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto yang kembali mEnjadi tumpuan kelinci ke belakang, mengarahkannya pada penis yang tengah mencoba menerobos masuk ke dalam tubuh kelinci tersebut.

"Sentuh penisku Naruto, rasakan bahwa kini aku tengah menyetubuhimu. Memasukimu dan dan menikmati setiap jengkal tubuhmu."

Hanya desahan yang menjadi jawaban. Sasuke tidak masalah, toh memang respon seperti itu yang diharapkannya. Dapat dilihat bahwa Naruto sudah tidak dapat mengontrol tubuhnya sendiri, membuang segala akal sehat agar bisa berkonsentrasi menikmati segala sentuhan yang diberikan oleh serigala.

Tangan dengan kulit tan memijat kedua bola kembar Sasuke yang tidak ikut menerobos masuk, berharap agar sang serigala sgera menyemburkan benuh ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan batang kejantanan Sasuke berhasil masuk sepenuhnya, melirik ke bawah, Naruto dapat melihat perutnya membuncit.

"Besar." gumamnya pelan, menjilat bibir yang terasa mengering

Hentakan-hentakan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto tak dapat menyusun kata-kata untuk menggambarkan apa yang tengah si pirang tersebut rasakan. Ujung penis besaR dan panjang bertubi-tubi menusuk prostatnya tanpa ampun.

"'Sukehh...ahh..aku...nghh.." Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya terpejam erat "AHHHHNGG!"

Cairan putih kental mengucur keluar dari kepala penisnya, menandakan ia baru saja kembali mencapai klimaks. Masih dapat ia rasakan penis di dalamnya belum berhenti bergerak hingga sperma keluar dari penis tersebut di dalam tubuhnya, memenuhinya.

Cairan putih kental mencoba keluar dari dalam anus Naruto. Sasuke yang baru saja mengalami orgasme berusaha mengeluarkan kejantanannya, namun sebuah tangan menghentikan niatannya.

"Sekali lagi."

Hanya dua kata dan kedua paha yang semakin melebarkan jarak, membuatnya dapat melihat jelas anus yang memerah dan terbuka lebar dengan penuh sperma di dalamnya, membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Lakukan lagi, Sasuke!"

Pagi yang cerah memberi salam pada penduduk hutan, para burung mengiringi hari itu dengan siulan-siulan merdu.

Naruto, si kelinci kuning yang tengah berbahagia, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan memanen wortel dan menimba air. Tidak sendirian, temannya ikut membantunya menimba air.

"Naruto," panggil sang teman membuyarkan ketenangan di anatara mereka "mengapa kau tidak mau bersetubuh dengan kelinci yang lainnya?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya?" balas Naruto singkat, pertanyaan tersebut tidak menghancurkan perasaan bahagianya

"Hanya penasaran. Aku tidak melihatmu selama musim kawin kemarin. Itu tidak biasa."

Naruto tersenyum kecil mengingat kegiatannya semasa musim kawin kemarin "Hm, hanya mengurung diri dan bermain bersama mainan baru."

Temannya menatap dirinya bingung "Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan alasanmu untuk tidak memilih salah satu kelinci untuk bersanggamah di musim kawin."

"Karena aku tidak akan puas dengan ukuran yang kecil, Sai."

Karena Naruto tidak akan pernah lagi puas bersanggamah dengan para wortel yang ia yakin ukurannya lebih besar dari penis teman-temannya.

'Lagipula kejantanan Sasuke lebih perkasa daripada wortel.'

 **-Wolf, Rabbit, and Carrot_End**

A/N : OKEEEE, TAMAAT. Fanfik ini didedikasikan untuk om Kagamiyoneko dan SasuNaru shipper yang butuh asupan harian. Sebenernya ini fanfik udah saya post di wattpad, tp gak ada salahnya buat repost lagi kan ya di ffn :))

Buat semua yang udah nyempetin mampir buat baca ff ini, makasih banyak :)


End file.
